einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 16
Black ops mission. Objective: Steal contents of specific safebox disguising it as a robbery. No real gear, but unlimited bank account available. Links Mission can be read in 'bookform' here Team * Milno Enedrasi (Caellath) (Organizer) * Skylar Niabs (Kriellya) (Milno's Second-In-Command for the mission and also his whipping boy) * D'usse de Cognac (TCM) * Michael Bayson (tryrar) * Thaddeus (renegadelobster) * Ulrich Leland (AoshimaMichio) Business fronts These are fake online business/service fronts arranged by Steve so the team can purchase some stuff easier or at least without drawing much suspicion. * Pharmacy/hospital goods-related * Hunting/hobby shooting * Demolitions/mining * Costumes/clothing shop * Spaceship/industrial usage chemicals and equipment (like welding and corrosive material) * Electronics/surveillance material store Information gathered so far Area around the bank. *Roads going north-south and east-west. *There are lights basically in every intersection. *Roads are mostly empty at early morning, followed by rush hour. Traffic slows down after that a bit. *There's a large public parking structure a block or so from the bank. Bank: *Three cameras on the bank's front side. Two perched on the roof corners and third set into the arch above the main doorway, watching people come in and out. *Two cameras on the northern wall, looking out at the streets, at the entrance to the alley. The alley is otherwise free of cameras. *The employee door is metal, but not not super tough looking. Probably a steel door with a hollow core. **There's a black nub near the door, probably a scanner for a pass card or some sort of similar object. *The repository door on the other hand is quite reenforced looking and doesn't actually have a scanner or even a handle on this side. It must need to be opened from inside. Bank traffic: *The bank employees seem to park down the road at a parking structure and then walk to the bank, entering through the side door rather then the front. The first arrives about an hour before the bank opens. The majority arrives in the last 15 minutes before the doors open. Several men in more fancy looking clothing arriving shortly after the doors open. *The bank seems busiest at certain hours, specifically when people on the way to work go there, and when people at lunch go there and when people return from work (around 4 pm). Between these rushes, it's relatively quiet. *The bank seems pretty reputable, it's just a branch of a large corporate system, but has generally favorable reviews. **Safety deposit boxes are rented at a monthly and yearly basis. Apartment: *We have access to rooftop. From there we can see basically the entire street, the bank, the bank's roof, the street behind this building, etc. Equipment *Two laptops with wireless connection capability. **Internet connection. *A city map. *5 sets of clothing for everyone. (Delivery next in-game day) **One set high class clothers. **Two sets of middle class clothes. **Two sets of lower class clothes. Mission Report None yet. Category:Mission